Pets
by Black Skulls and Bloody Roses
Summary: Necromancers are hated, none more than Dustin NightWing to make matters worse he is temporarily turned into a pet wraith he is sucked into a mystery of why his arch enemy Chris Drake and his Crush Caroline LifeRunner can talk to pets and apparently turn people into pets. The only clue he has to go on is a riddle told by a mysterious boy in black and a burnt book that won't open.


DUSTIN  
I'd never cared about emotions or feelings just standing away from others in the corner and eying others with envy, they had more friends and lovers then they knew what to do with, maybe if they knew what is was like to have none they wouldn't take it for granted, instead they would enjoy what they had.  
There was one girl I felt I liked though... Caroline LifeRunner. She studied life magic though ... she'd never even look at a necromancer like me. It didn't matter anyways everybody knew she liked Zachary StormSword. He was the strongest, strongest storm student in all of RavenWood and even I had to admit he was cool.  
I watched the daily routines take place. Fire Students were fighting with ice students, storm students were playing pranks, myth students were summoning creatures adding to the complete chaos, Balance students were trying to calm everybody down. The other few death students shuffled around without looking up, most were wearing hoods.  
I looked over to the life students, they were frolicking around the life school ignoring the chaos, caring for plants and honing their battle skills. I looked at Caroline she was being tackled by her pet Life Beetle. It must be so fun to bring your pet to class ... I just didn't want my pets to see the suffering death students were exposed to here.  
"I can't take it!" someone shouted  
I looked up surprised to see one of my fellow death students, Destiny Wraithbringer.  
Everything went quiet except a few people snickering some whispering.  
"I can't take it..." Destiny replied sounding less brave  
"Nobody cares about you idiot!" somebody yelled from the crowd  
Of course it was Chris Drake, that kid had been a thorn in my foot since he first transferred to Ravenwood from Dragonspyre Academy.  
"I care" I shouted  
"What was the NightWing?" Chris asked looking at me angrily  
"I care about what Destiny has to say" I replied  
Chris glared at me but you could see fear in his eyes.  
I snickered "Scared Drake?" I spat  
"Scared?" scoffed Chris covering up any trace of fear "You wish"  
I pretended to look scared "oh but I'm scared Chris" I mocked "I'm scared of myself, I'm feeling especially angry to day I'm very scared for _you_"  
Muttering broke out in the crowd.  
I took my sword out of my bag, people gasped, it was as black as the night's sky and sharper than a needle. Chris looked at me the fear wasn't as well hidden this time but nobody noticed.  
"He can only cast spells with it" Chris said uncertainly taking his bolt blade out of his bag "I'm not worried"  
"This ..." I said "Is way personal your done bullying people"  
I charged at him and jabbed my sword forward once I got close enough. He blocked it with his sword and backed away.  
"Somebody stop him!" cried Chris "He's a maniac!"  
I gritted my teeth, why was I so angry all of a sudden? Sure I was angry at him for bullying but killing him was not the answer.

Suddenly it happened, like a flash. Chris looked at me the surprised expression hadn't yet faded from his face. I'd tried to stick my sword right through him but instead I stuck it right through Bartleby's root. In anger I had punched him in the face.  
Chris looked at me at first he was surprised then it looked like he understood for a second what a jerk he was.  
"Joke's on you fool" coughed Chris  
I looked up the sky was turning dark and twisted.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I asked  
Life Students were running inside all except Caroline who was laughing. The rest of the students cleared away. Bartleby looked at me with his one good eye which was clouded with pain. I pulled my sword out of his root.  
"Caroline?" I asked "Caroline? What's wrong?"  
Black rain poured onto my head, "Dustin!" Caroline yelled her face was evil but her voice was filled with fear.  
I shut my eyes and cried, man I hadn't done this for a while. I suddenly felt myself falling it seemed as if the ground was far far away and I fell down down down.

When I woke up I felt tingly and just plain weird.  
"And this is my new pet," I heard Chris say looking at me with a cruel smile  
Where was his new pet I didn't see it  
"After poor Dustin vanished like that last week after our big fight I decided to name my new pet Dustin" Chris said he was still looking at me all the other eyes in the classroom were glued to me too.  
Cyrus Drake was frowning as usual "Odd pet" he muttered  
"YEAH!" I tried to yell even though I couldn't see the pet but all that came out was "VMMMM!"  
"huh?" I asked only to hear a squeak  
"I looooove that pet" I heard someone squeak  
I rolled my eyes Mindy Mythslinger of course. She was always following Chris around with dreamy eyes and Chris hated her guts.  
Cyrus Drake patted my head "He's cute"  
That's when it dawned on me I was the pet I looked down at myself. I'd been transformed into some sort of a wraith pet. But Chris couldn't equip a wraith pet he was a myth wizard ... or was he?  
"Chris what did you do to me?" I demanded  
"Shut up" I heard Chris's voice in my head "and act like a pet!"  
"NO!" I shouted  
"Well at least be quiet you'll attract too much attention" Chris said again his voice rang through my head "And don't try communicating with anyone all they'll hear is the sounds of a wraith"  
I sighed and watched Cyrus Drake go on and on about Myth magic. Man, How did myth students stay awake during his class? He was boring with a capital B.

CAROLINE  
I yawned and listened to Moolinda Woo as she talked about fairies. I rubbed the head of my life beetle, Buddy, nervously.  
"Caroline" Buddy growled "Have you talked to Chris lately?"  
Buddy could only talk to me nobody else could talk to me. For some reason me and Chris Drake one of my good friends could understand pet speak but last week this gift had become a curse.  
Chris was getting cocky he asked ravens to bother death students and he told ghosts to ignore them when they were summoned. He'd started to act hateful towards them. Finally Dustin NightWing had taken a stand against him and tried to kill poor Chris. It wasn't really his fault one of the ghouls Chris had sent to annoy him had placed him under a spell that had forced him to aim any anger he had against anything on Chris. Good thing Dustin wasn't anymore angry. That's when Chris and I had discovered our next power. Something happened to us where we couldn't control ourselves black rain fell and everyone who touched it was transformed into a pet.  
10 kids happened to touch it just enough to be transformed into pets. I ran over the list of kids in my mind.

Daisy Icecaller level 40 Ice had been transformed into a wyvern pet  
Destiny Wraithbringer level 34 Death had been transformed into a yellow ghost  
Danielle Unicorn level 15 Life had been transformed into a seraph  
Hunter Redwind level 70 Fire had been transformed into a phoenix  
Zachary Drakeblood level 20 balance had been transformed into a dragon

It was horrifying. Chris had been practically crying when he found out what he had done to poor Dustin, but hey, he didn't know that would happen. I sigh and pat Buddy on my head. I scribble down a few notes but I unconsciously find myself drawing a wraith next to the Wyvern, Yello Ghost, Seraph, Phoenix and Dragon in my notebook.

DUSTIN

"Chris what did you do that me?!" I shout

"Mr. Drake" Cyrus looks at Chris sternly

Chris shrinks into his seat "Yes?" he asks timidly

"Control your pet" Cyrus says before turning back to the blackboard

_Please shut up_ Chris's voice sighs in my head

"Not until you tell me what you've done to me" I mutter

_Dustin honestly shut up or I'll sell you to a Pet Vendor _Chris replies _Then you'll never have a chance of getting turned back to normal_

"You wouldn't dare" I murmur

_Try me _Chris replies smugly

* * *

After class Chris brings me to the Girl's Dorm rooms.

"Why are we going there?" I ask

_My partner in crime is a girl idiot _Chris replies _She's going to help me figure out what happened to you_

"Can't you just talk out loud?" I sigh

_I don't want to look stupid talking to a pet _Chris replies

"Please explain _something!_" I exclaim

_You're__ a pet, congrats dude, now shut up! _Chris growls

I sigh. Being a wraith was so weird. I didn't feel like myself in any way shape or form. Everything looked darker, I felt cold like I could never be happy again for as long as I lived...Did all wraiths feel like this? All the time. I had to admit I felt a little bad for them...

But I didn't want to remain like this, I had to be turned back to normal and fast.

* * *

CAROLINE

When Chris walked into my dorm room he burst out laughing. All the other pet people were attacking me, Buddy was sitting in the corner making the _Chhhht _sound he called laughing.

"CAROLINE IS YOUR PARTNER IN CRIME?!" Dustin exclaims

"Are you a friend?" Daisy says holding a claw at Dustin "Or a foe?"

"Um...A Necromancer" Dustin replies

"GET THEM!" Daisy screams "THEY'VE TURNED US INTO PETS!"

Chaos breaks loose again. I feel like crying, I never meant for any of this to happen... I didn't think my powers were super anymore. They must be evil. Theurgists weren't supposed to be evil...

I guess I was one of a kind.

I didn't want to be...

I really didn't want to be...

I just wanted to be normal old Caroline. The Wizard that couldn't talk to pets and couldn't turn people into pets. A bit too late for that though I suppose. I sigh and bite my lip.

Dustin notices me and says "Maybe we should let them explain"

I smile gratefully at him.

"Chris can you explain?" I ask "I'm really tired"

"Fine" Chris replies smirking "But don't expect a nice girly explanation out of me"


End file.
